Ten Years
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [one-shot] Somewhat AU. KT. "After ten years, you visit the grave... And you brought flowers for that grave as well." Please enjoy. Rated T just to be safe.


Ten Years

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I've always imagined the scene when Kenshin visited Tomoe's grave after the Kyoto Arc, so here it is... And it has always bothered me how he felt so much different after Kaoru said 'let's go back to Tokyo together'. I don't hate Kaoru, but I have my opinion, and I just like Tomoe more anyways. So please... Try and enjoy. **Not for Kaoru-lovers **:)

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and not to Crystal Snowflakes :(

* * *

His sandals hit the ground soundlessly as he trekked slowly towards the place he has dreaded to go for over a decade.

_Has it really been ten years since I've left?_

The sun shone brightly from above as he closed his eyes, relaxed, as the breeze soared calmly.

_It feels much longer than that..._

His steps came to a halt as he caught sight of an old man sitting under the shade, with buckets full of colorful flowers.

"Excuse me..." He says, giving a sincere smile to the man, "How much are the flowers?" He asks.

_...Especially without you by my side._

To the surprise of the old man, he had not picked the vibrant and bright flowers, but had picked the dark purple irises.

_**Tomoe-chan... Remember the irises. They smell strongest in the rain, even when it's raining blood...**_

The smell of irises engulfed his being immediately and suddenly, he remembered everything that he had wanted to forget with such clarity.

He remembered how she would bring home irises every one in a while from the flower lady, and he remembered how they had worked on the fields with such hope that they would grow... He had remembered how they had embraced under the rain, under the snow... When they had first kissed...

_It may be over ten years since I've seen you, koishii..._

As he reached the grave, he laid the flowers down beside him and stood in front of it, memories upon memories flashing quickly through his head.

The sky had darkened suddenly, and with it, the rain came, driblets upon driblets plummeting down.

_...But I still remember your face, your tears..._

Slowly, he kneeled down and clasped his hands together, his eyes shutting down.

_...Your smile._

He felt a small smile bloom on his face as he thought about her smile.

_Your smile, and the promise I had made, are the only things that have kept me sane for this past decade._

_Many times, when I'm feeling alone and feeling as if there's really nothing in the world for me, I would wonder what would happen if I had killed myself. But everything those thoughts had crossed my mind, I would visualize you losing your smile..._

_Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if I had never used all my strength for that one last strike. Would you still be alive? Would you still forgive me? And..._

_Would you still stay with me, like you had agreed to, after I had promised that I would protect you?_

_How you could see through the cold-blooded killer, I could never understand... Why you had protected this unworthy one and given me a second chance..._

_You were always such a mystery, koishii..._

_...A seemingly cold, stunning beauty. But I saw the sorrow that seeped through your mask._

His thoughts stopped suddenly as he felt a familiar ki approach...

"After ten years, you visit the grave... And you brought flowers for that grave as well."

_**What are those for?**_

_**Kasumi-san, Akane-san, and Sakura-san... I knew them briefly. I had to protect them even if it cost me my life, but they protect me instead. They asked that I be spared since I am a child... That's why they deserve decent stones, but these were all I could find. I can't even offer them flowers...**_

_...Tomoe..._

He opened his eyes slowly as his hand pressed itself softly against his cheek. "Throughout the Meiji era, I've wandered all over Japan except for this one place..." He said quietly. "The reason I didn't return here... I didn't want to fight anyone that knew me back then."

"Is that the only reason?"

He smiled as he closed his eyes again, envisioning a black haired beauty, her hands clasped together in front of herself, a small ghost of a smile on her face... "Kyoto forces me to remember the person I killed, who is buried in this grave... That's the main reason why I avoided coming here..." He paused as he looked at the grave, his eyes softening in reminiscence. "But... I finally found the courage to return to this graveyard."

_Yumi-dono... She reminded me of you. Although I had no taken your life willingly like Shishio Makoto had, it does not change a single thing..._

He stands up slowly as the rain disappears, once again replaced by the sunlight. And he opened his eyes, just in time to catch the umbrella thrown his way.

_...We had both killed the ones we loved. And it was because of Yumi-dono that I understood why you did what you did. Like everyone that has touched my life, even for a brief moment, they had wanted me to live, because they had loved me. Kasumi-san, Akane-san, Sakura-san... And you..._

"If you really think that, why don't you run back to your little Tokyo. And the next time you can't win a fight, don't come to me for help."

He watched the man he had considered his father disappear and he looked back at the grave one last time.

"I'll visit you again..."

_...Aishiteru, Tomoe._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Very short and brief, but I hope you liked it. I _will_ edit it... But I'm busy with homework right now:P Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**-**Crystal Snowflakes

Wednesday, April 20, 2005


End file.
